


Catch Me (If You Can)

by Sheeana



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/pseuds/Sheeana
Summary: This whole superhero thing was even better when Kara had someone to share it with.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/gifts).



Kara let out the loudest triumphant whoop that she could muster.

It was always the same, after she saved the day. Flying away, coming down from that high. Knowing that she was the reason people would go home safe to their families tonight. Knowing that she could make a difference.

It was even better when she wasn't doing it alone.

Barry was chuckling as he came skidding to a stop in the grass of the empty fields outside National City. She came down beside him, her boots thudding in the dirt. Her cape fluttered in the breeze kicked up by her landing and then went still.

"Someone's proud of herself," he teased. When she arrived, he straightened up from bending over and leaning on his knees - probably because he'd just made dozens of trips up and down fifty flights of stairs, making sure everyone had been evacuated safely while she dealt with preventing collateral damage.

"Did you see me?" she said, waving her arms in a wild re-enactment of what they'd just done. "I held up that building! With my _hands_!"

Barry's hands, meanwhile, were currently resting on his hips. His eyebrows had shot way up, but he was grinning at her all the same. "Yeah, yeah. I know, you're the greatest. Keep on thinking you're impressing me, with your laser eyes and your super-strength. You can't fool me. You're forgetting one really important little detail, Supergirl."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I've seen you eating ice cream in your pyjamas. Yeah, I just went there."

Kara laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully, unafraid of sending him flying the way she would be with almost anyone else. He could just hop right up and run right back in an instant. "Well, let's see _you_ keep a skyscraper from falling over."

"Sure," said Barry, "Whatever you want. If you can catch me."

And then, in a flash, he was gone.

"No fair!" Kara shouted after him. A beat later she was in hot pursuit, leaving deep impressions in the ground where her feet pushed off. She took it seriously at first, soaring low and speeding up until she could have stretched out her arm and just barely missed grasping the hood of his suit.

A second later she fell back, flew straight up, and spread her arms out as far as they could go. She let herself be completely heedless of aerodynamics for a moment, even if it meant losing their impromptu race.

When she was out here, the wind in her hair, the sunlight pouring into her body and filling her with power, she felt like she was so, so alive. She loved being Kara Danvers, journalist-in-training and loving sister. She wouldn't trade being Kara Danvers for the world - but Kara Zor-El could fly and put out fires with her breath, and she could lift things a thousand times her weight and bring hope to people who had none left. 

And the fact that she could _share that_ with Barry? It filled her heart to the brim with the same kind of radiating warmth that lifted her feet off the ground and gave her super-strength.

To an ordinary human eye, he would have been nothing but an indistinguishable red streak beneath her, but at her speed she could see him running, could even make out the features of his face. She could see determined set of his brow, the slight quirk of his lips, the way he kept glancing upward to see if she was gaining on him. When he slowed to check her progress, she caught up to him, swooped in to loop her arms around his waist, and lifted him right up into the air along with her. 

Then she kissed him, because she wanted to share that pure, clean, unfettered joy with someone who understood it. The way it felt to be completely free.

He kissed her back the same way he always did, eager and a little clumsy. Their feet were dangling twenty feet above the ground. His arms had come up to wrap securely around her waist, and they were spinning slowly while she was too distracted to correct their course.

He was also holding onto her in a near death-grip.

When he saw her questioning look, he grinned sheepishly at her. "Have I ever told you that I'm afraid of heights?" he said, shouting to make himself heard above the wind.

"You are not, Mister I-can-run-up-the-sides-of-buildings-and-fall-through-universes-but-flying-with-a-girl-makes-me-scared."

"Okay, fine, point taken, but..." In a show of unconditional trust, he took a deep breath and relaxed his grip before he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "... Please don't drop me?"

"Never," she replied, beaming.


End file.
